


Habits

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addict Crowley, F/M, blood junkie, tw: needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Crowley x Demon!Reader</p><p>Word Count: 2, 214</p><p>Warnings: SMUT, fluff and angst, blood junkie Crowley so tw: needles</p><p>A/N: Written for week 13 of @one-shots-supernatural’s Hiatus Writing Challenge with the prompt, “Are you…watching a Disney movie?” This is a re-telling of sorts of Blade Runners Season 9, episode 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/149587119301/habits)

 

You had been a loyal subject of the King of Hell. Crowley’s rise to power was quite inspirational and you gave him many years of loyal service. You respected the hell out of the man and slowly but surely fell in love with him over the years. Well, the closet thing to love that a demon could feel, mind you. You really didn’t think he noticed. I mean he was the King and there was never a shortage of demons wanting to sleep with him. He was confident that even with Abaddon threatening his rule, his demons would stay faithful to him but of course, most of them jumped ship like the un-grateful beings they were.

 

But you, you were with him till the end. You pulled him out of the church and carried him to this hotel room. The two of you have decadently been enjoying life. The King now had a habit: an addiction to feelings, to being human. It was the Winchesters’ fault. When the time was right you would get your revenge on the humans who defiled your master, but for now you all had to work together. You didn’t want to betray him; everything you did was for him and that’s why you took his phone on your way out the door. You waited for this delicious food that humans and Crowley loved so much -- pizza. Such an unusual name for such a succulent food. You rifled through his contacts searching for the Winchesters. They had a stake in this fight and might be the only ones to wake him out of this because your love for him wasn’t enough. If you did nothing, the King would just keep going on the same way he has been. You chuckled when you saw “Not Moose on his phone.”

 

“How very Crowley to give everyone little nicknames.”

 

Dean looked at the phone number squinting his eyes and passing it to Sam who shrugged. Sam put down his research and leaned over the table to press speakerphone.

 

“Hello?” Dean said rather gruffly.

 

“Well hello, sugar. My, my, after all you’ve done to my master and you’re the pissy one?”

 

“Who is this?”

 

“The King’s girl. Though you two idiots can call me Y/N. If you can manage that.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Believe it or not, not moose as he calls you…. I… I need your help. Well actually he does. Look, I’m at a pizza place. Don’t ask. Point is I can’t really get into it all but he’s in a bad way and sadly I can’t fix him. He’s broken because of what you two did. I would love to bathe in your blood. Hell, every demon would congratulate me on finally killing the damn Winchesters but sadly you’re too useful to kill. You want to kill that bitch you better get your asses over here and help. I’ll text you the coordinates.”

 

You hung up immediately. You could feel the blood raging in your veins, your face was quite flushed. You were beyond furious at these pitiful excuses for humans. You had no choice - your back was to the wall. You didn’t care if you didn’t make it out alive as long as Crowley did. Maybe that’s what love is about? You still felt emotions and you didn’t need to drink blood to act on them. Two damaged demons finding each other, almost like a sweet little Grimm’s fairy tale. How cute. You texted the boys the address and quickly scanned the pizza place. All the patrons around you, were human. No need to go on a killing spree. No Abaddon supporters here. You grabbed the pizza and walked the couple of blocks back to him.

 

Nothing prepared you for the scene you came back to. You saw Crowley curled up on the chaise lounge crying his eyes out to what looked like the “Little Mermaid” but the King of Hell couldn’t be crying at a freaking Disney movie right? You walked cautiously up to Crowley stepping over the dead bodies. It was so hard to keep the King in human blood these days. He slowly turned his head in your direction. You put the pizza boxes down and walked up to him carefully like you would a lion.

 

“Are you… watching a Disney movie?”

 

“Hello, pumpkin. Yes, well - there wasn’t anything else in the room. We saw all the other movies and there was nothing on the TV.”

 

“Mmmhmm.”

 

Oh god, this is so sad. Ursula is so mean. Why are people like that?”

 

“Um, it’s a movie?”

 

“Explaining evil to the KING OF HELL. Wow. Yeah, he really needs help.

 

“Yes but there are people out there that are mean. I’ve been mean. I’ve done horrible things. I should go apologize and…..”

 

“Crowley there are two kinds of people in this world: the sharks and the fish. A shark’s gotta eat. And personally I’d rather do the eating than be the one eaten. To survive you have to be tough. You were a Crossroads demon and now you’re the King of Hell. Think of all the demons you had to throw under the bus and the things you had to do to survive. Ursula is Abaddon stopping you from having everything you want. Abaddon is the badguy, you’re the hero. You will save all the demons from her. We will defeat her and I will have back my beautiful cruel King but until then let me give you a pick me up, okay?”

 

“Urusla is Abaddon. I never thought about it that way. What about Ariel - she had to give up her voice, her whole personality for this guy.”

 

“You’re feeling sorry for the female lead?”

 

Crowley frowned at you.

 

“I think it’s sweet that you notice that. Not a lot of people do. I agree you shouldn’t have to give up that much of yourself to be with someone. It just means it’s not meant to be.”

 

“That’s so profound and true. You’re giving up a lot to be here….”

 

“Crowley you are my King. It is my duty to take care of you. As a loyal subject I stand by my King. And I do that happily since I am in love with you. You make me feel things that I thought were dead. I’m not changing my nature for you. I’m helping you to survive, Crowley.”

 

Crowley sniffled but nodded to you.

 

“Thank you. I don’t deserve….”

 

“You deserve love and loyalty and when you get back to your normal self, we will have fun showing the Abaddon supporters how wrong they were to betray you.”

 

Crowley smiled at you and looked at you with such love that you knew the intervention was the right thing to do. The Winchesters would be here soon.

 

You went to the closet ignoring the silent pleas from the tied up human as you slowly stuck the plunger into his arm watching in slow fascination as the blood slowly rose in the syringe. What mysteries were held in this blood! One whiff of this and the king became a crying blubbering mess. How powerful this blood really was. You slowly walked over the King who immediately gave you his arm.

 

You put your hand on his cheek and he moved to kiss it. You slowly plunged the needle into his arm and your other hand gently wiped away all of his tears.

 

Crowley closed his eyes feeling every nerve ending respond to the blood. He felt a wave of euphoria and blinding emotions flow through his body. He never felt more in love with you than in these moments and you were worried and sad to know they would be soon be so fleeting. Would he still love you? Would he cast you out for trying to get him clean? Did he really care or was it just the blood. Were you just a junkie’s girlfriend and not worthy of being his Queen? All of these thoughts haunted you but in these moments, nothing mattered but your devotion to Crowley. He picked you up and carried you to the bed placing you down gently. You slid up on the bed and he followed. A sheen of sweat on his face and a smile, a smile he only used when he was with you, ever present on his face. He kissed you hesitantly almost unsure of his strength. He carefully slid off your pajamas careful to not put too much pressure or go too fast.

 

Sex with Crowley was all about you and your orgasm. He would spend hours making you come over and over again until you were a shaking, withering mess on the bed. Sometimes he didn’t even come, just you. The sex changed from sex with kinks and rough sex to gentle loving sex when he told you that he loved you over and over again. You loved this new Crowley but worried what other demons would say when he regained the throne. What would he have to become to be the King again and whether he’d be able to love you still.

 

You had already come twice today and didn’t need the foreplay. You needed to feel Crowley’s deliciously large cock inside you. The second Crowley entered you he took a shuttering breath. The pleasure was humming through his whole body. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold it back. He started to move slowly in and out of you making sure to hit your g-spot every time.

 

“You always feel so incredible Y/N. Like you were made for me.”

 

“Fuck Crowley. OMG… right there.”

 

“You like my cock so much you can’t get enough. How many times did you cum already baby?”

 

“Twice today.”

 

“Mmm yeah that’s alright and you keep coming back for more?”

 

“Fuck….mmmm. Crowley.”

 

“That’s right baby. You’re mine.”

 

“All yours, my King.”

 

“Yes, my faithful little subject. So warm and tight. Fuck.”

 

“Crowley please I need ….”

 

“I know what you need, baby. Hold on just a little bit longer.”

 

Crowley holds onto your shoulders and picks up the pace going faster and faster until you’re shaking with need and so is he.

 

“Cum NOW.”

 

“C-come… with me,” you almost begged.

 

He smiles and you both scream out each other’s names as you both give in to your powerful orgasms. Crowley hugs you tightly, breathing in your scent. You close your eyes, feeling safe in his arms. Until someone breaks the door down.

 

Crowley was still on top of you, inside you actually. He didn’t turn around, he just growled.

 

“Oh, for the love of god.” Dean groaned looking away.

 

“Hello, boys. Haven’t you heard of knocking!”

 

Crowley slowly slipped out of you and snapped his fingers putting clothes on both of you.

 

“Oh, by the way, there’s pizza if you’re hungry,” you offered awkwardly.

 

Dean didn’t miss a beat, as he looked you up and down before handcuffing Crowley to the seat.

 

Crowley gave Dean a death stare in response.

 

“We’re here to help,” Sam offered

 

“Like a bloody intervention. Since when does help involve handcuffs? Maybe we’re defining help in different ways?”

 

Dean grabbed a mirror and held it up to him.

 

“Look at yourself. Look at what you’ve become. We can’t have you wasting your life away. We need you to defeat Abaddon so pull it the fuck together.”

 

“Hey you two idiots did this to him. A gentle push would suffice probably.”

 

Dean smirked in response to you while Crowley squeezed your hand with his free one.

 

“We counted on you and you let us down. Your supporters counted on you to kill Abaddon and you let them down as well, “ Sam added

 

“The man with the mojo- Captain evil- “

 

“Oh it’s pathetic.” Sam interjected

 

“You need to focus baby, “ you added.

 

“What? You’re just going to let hell go to hell? Dean inquired.”

 

“You don’t know what it’s like to be human.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up.

 

Crowley looked ahead and sighed deeply.

 

“What I meant was…It's your DNA. It's my addiction, my cross, my burden!

 

“Calm down sweetie,” you said worriedly.

 

Dean has had enough of this and was getting quite exasperated.

 

“This crap ends now. You're cut off. Okay? Kicking it. Cold turkey. We need your help so you’re coming with us.”

 

“I’m sorry Crowley that I called them. I couldn’t bear to see you suffer like this. You’re the King of Hell not a blood junkie. I love you and you love me and that won’t change. Now be the man you need to be. Go with them. I’ll clean up here. Find me when you’re finished with Moose and Squirrel.”

 

You step closer to Crowley and whisper into his ear, “ Please forgive me.”

 

Crowley smiles back at you but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. For the first time in a long time you can see how tired Crowley really is.

 

“Nothing to forgive you for. I was going to call them myself. I want to be the King again. See you in a bit.”

 

You bent down to give Crowley a passionate kiss as Dean changed the handcuffs to devil’s trap ones. He led Crowley out of the room and into Baby.


End file.
